Bothela
|Base ID = }} Bothela is a Breton Reachwoman alchemist who lives in Markarth. Background She is the proprietor of The Hag's Cure, where she sells potions and alchemical ingredients. Her store helper is Muiri. Bothela expresses regret at the situation of the Forsworn. Personality Silver-Bloods Bothela thinks that Markarth would be better off without the Silver-Bloods, as she says they send Yngvar to forcefully collect gold from her every few days. Forsworn If one asks her about the Forsworn, she will tell the Dragonborn that the only thing she knows about them is that they broke her heart. She will say that a great number of her friends and her kin were lost because they joined the Forsworn. Interactions The Steward's Potion She asks the Dragonborn to deliver the Stallion's Potion to Raerek, the Jarl's Steward. Upon delivery Raerek will give a reward. Dialogue "A little bit of old Reach magic can cure whatever ills you...." :The "Hag's Cure." That's a unique name. "Comes with living to a ripe old age, people start thinking there's something magical about you. Then, the insults. Still, a little knowledge of plants and potions can get you by. Not that anyone likes to admit buying things from you. See? I even have a little potion for the Steward. Mind handing it over to him? Just say it should solve that problem he has." ::I'll make sure he gets it. "Thank you." ::I don't have time right now. "Pity." :What's your opinion on Markarth? "We'd be better off without the Silver-Bloods. They send their brute, Yngvar, to shake some coins from me every few days. And Betrid Silver-Blood is always asking for more potions to fuel Thonar's 'ambitions.' Gives him a temper fiercer than any bear." :What do you know about the Forsworn? "Only that they break an old woman's heart. So many friends, so many kin, all lost trying to rebuild a past that was over long ago." Conversations Muiri Bothela: "No, no girl. It's the picked spider tongue and then the decayed taproot. Do it the other way, and your cure turns into a poison." Muiri: "There's just so much to memorize. How am I supposed to remember what goes where for every single herb?" Bothela: "You will. Until then, you'll taste every potion you make before you sell it." Muiri: "Bothela, I have a question...." Bothela: "You want to know a secret of mine, young girl? The most effective poison to kill a man? A potion to make others fall in love, perhaps?" Muiri: "I was actually just wondering if you had any family...." Bothela: "Oh. Oh, I see...." Muiri: "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't...." Bothela: "I have one. A nephew. He's in prison for being a member of the Forsworn." Muiri: "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Bothela: "Don't be. We all make mistakes." Bothela: "You should be more careful with the man you pick, dear." Muiri: "He said he loved me..." Bothela: "Real men prove their love. Words are as empty as the air they run through." Bothela: "Stop moping about, girl. Tears won't change what you've done." Muiri: "I was such a fool. How could I let him use me like that?" Bothela: "We all get used, dear. It's living with it that makes you a woman." Quotes *''"I have potions for disease, love sickness, irritating children..."'' *''"Oh yes... you'll need one of my special brews..."'' *''"Not scared of an old woman now, are you?"'' Trivia *She has a unique variant of face paint, which cannot be put onto the Dragonborn's character. *If Muiri is married, Bothela will attend the wedding ceremony. *She does not sleep, meaning her shop cannot be robbed easily. *Odvan, in Cidhna Mine, is her grandson. **Interestingly, dialogue from both parties also imply that Odvan may be her nephew. *If the Dragonborn kills Odvan, she will send Hired Thugs after them. Appearances * de:Bothela es:Bothela pl:Bothela ru:Ботела Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Alchemists Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers